


Secret Kiss

by Settiai



Category: JAG
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark autumn night, Mac receives a secret kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kiss

Mac looked up in amusement as single red leaf dropped onto the table in front of her, and she couldn't help but smile as Jennifer quickly hid her hands behind her back… though not quickly enough to stop the dark-haired woman from seeing the stack of leaves she held in them.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mac asked after a second or two, her voice stern but her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Jen merely shrugged as she reluctantly pulled her hands out from behind her back and dropped the rest of the leaves into the nearby trashcan. "It's late, almost everyone else has left, and you're sitting here with that depressed look on your face that you've had ever since the Admiral refused to let Commander Rabb come back," she said as a means of explanation.

Mac merely stared at her.

"I was trying to cheer you up," she finished after another second or two had passed. "I thought maybe you'd like to go to the park or something… have a little girl talk?"

Mac smiled a bit, but she still shook her head. "Sorry Jennifer, but I already have plans tonight. With Webb."

"Besides," she quickly filled in when she noticed the other woman's face fall, "squirrels hate me. The park wouldn't be the best place in the world for me to go."

"I see," Jen said understandingly, but there was an expression on her face that Mac had never seen before. Before either woman knew what was happening, she suddenly leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on Mac's lips.

"If it doesn't work out, let me know," she said softly as she turned and walked away, leaving Mac sitting at her desk with a surprised expression on her face.

"I will," she whispered after a moment.


End file.
